kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganderlon Swiftspell
At the end of the second war, Mathylida Bladeslasher married Althurius Dawnblaze. A few years later, they had a son, Gandelron Dawnblaze. Mathylida was a peasant, who had no defences in battle. Her husband Althurius swore to protect her from enemies, his great archer skills were amazing. One day, Althurius had accidentally shot his tutor when he was training, and he was fired. He became so enraged he became a ranger. He lived in Stranglethorn Vale, adapting to survive by hunting down animals and living in a tent made of leaves. Matyhlida was left alone with her son. One night, a group of thieves broke into her house and murdered her, leaving Gandelron, who was ten years old at that time, alone. At the age of sixteen his house caught on fire, and he was forced to live on the streets. A few years past he had discovered his magical powers, yet he did not know how to control them. One Winter day he was in Stormwind, sitting on the ground of chilling snow. He managed to make a spell which summoned a fire ball, dancing around his hands to keep him warm. An old man walked past him and stopped, staring at him. He asked him if he was an orpan and Gandelron nodded. The man was kind enough to take Ganderlon with him. He started training him the art of magic, and how to control it. The man, Artedias Soulforge, became his new father. Twenty years later, Gandelron mastered all of his powers. He was shocked of what had happened the day before. He was walking with his mentor, smiling at the old man. He would remember stomping feet, and an arrow coming torwards their way. He remembered Artedias fall to the ground, an arrow in his neck. Artedias offered his hand to Gandelron. As he grabbed it, he felt a surge of power flow through him. The rangers spat on Artedias' corpse and fled. Gandelron had sought his revenge and had gained it. By time, he had learned the rangers' base camp. They were shocked to see the Mage's great power. His main objective was to set the camp on fire, leave none alive. He had done so. For the rest of his live he had despised rangers. Next morning, he woke up and found a letter written to him. He opened it, finding that Artedias had given him his regalia, and to wield it with strength. Yet, he chose not to wear it, as he stored it with him forever. He sought to move one day, and discovered Silverwind in a hidden portal in a valley. He met the king, Stefan Silverwind. He then began to be trained by Legran, an undead teacher who missed his body. One day, Legran had managed to reclaim his old body a.nd his great power made him mad. He wanted to kill King Stefan, and Gandelron grew so loyal to him that he didn't want King Stefan to get in harm's way. They battled in the throne room, until Gandelron had sent him torwards the ground. Legran was weak, and was unable to move. Gandelron had forced him into hiding. Until today, barely anybody knows of the great event that took place. Gandelron takes care of the King, even though he does not know it. The king, to him, is his 'Royal Son' in which he doesn't want to be harmed. Today, Gandelron is sixty-three years old, and he is one of the most powerful Archmages in Xira'Relar. Category:Backstory